The low-cost SATA drive technology has been widely employed for enterprise storage applications. However, most currently available SATA HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) or SDDs (Solid-State Drives) can be formatted only with a sector size of 512 bytes. This does not meet the need of most enterprise storage applications for an expanded sector size (e.g., 520 bytes, 524 bytes or 528 bytes) that provides additional bytes for data protection information to ensure data integrity. Therefore, various sector remapping mechanisms are utilized to translate between the two types of sectors. For instance, non-native or logical sectors may be emulated into physical sectors through unaligned Read-Modify-Write (RMW) operations where the two boundary sectors, i.e., a lower boundary sector and an upper boundary sector, would be read from the SATA drive before new data of the logical sectors is written into the drive, which would overwrite certain portions of the boundary sectors and leave other portions unmodified. In other words, after the write operation, the boundary sectors comprise new data of the logical sectors as well as unmodified old data of the physical sectors. While write operations are pending, especially when a number of write commands are queued in the drive, if a catastrophic error (e.g., power failure) occurs within the drive and the drive has no built-in protection mechanism against such error, the unmodified data in the boundary sectors may be corrupted during the power failure. Because generally the initiator or host is not notified of the status in the drive in the event of power failure, the initiator or host is not aware that boundary sectors are corrupted and need to be restored when it starts to re-write logical sectors of data into the drive after the power comes back up. As a result, no effort would be made to restore the corrupted data in the boundary sectors, including the above-described unmodified data portion resulting from sector remapping, thereby leaving the drive with corrupted old data in addition to the newly-written data from logical sectors. Thus, there is a need to ensure data integrity in storage disks such as SATA drives during sector remapping by protecting sector remapped boundary data from corruption due to catastrophic errors such as power failure in the drive.